carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Rhonda Wilson
Rhonda Wilson is a minor character in Carrie. She is the twin sister of Cora Wilson and is portrayed by Deirdre Berthrong. History Rhonda is the twin sister of Cora Wilson and is a member of The Mortimer Snerds. She is first seen playing volleyball with her classmates against Cora and Carrie White's team. She can also be seen naked and drying off from taking a shower while talking to Norma Watson. After her shower, as she, Cora and the others try to get ready for their next class, Chris Hargensen initiates the shower incident as Carrie cries for help. Rhonda and Cora take part in the shower incident. During the incident, Miss Collins grabs Rhonda telling her that this is not a pep rally. She is then forced to be in Miss Collins's detention and holds Cora's hand when Miss Collins slaps Chris. She is than seen sweeping the floor of the gym. At the Prom, she sits with Cora and their dates and when Tommy Ross and Carrie are crowned Prom King and Queen, Rhonda cheers them on. When the prank is pulled, however, Rhonda seems shocked, but eventually bursts into laughter with everyone else. When Carrie uses her telekinetic powers against the students and teachers, Rhonda is seen running with her boyfriend towards the doors away from the stage. Rhonda helps Miss Collins, Cora and a few other students to carry Tommy's body out until a few others bump into them causing Miss Collins to be separated and thrown out of view. When Carrie leaves the Prom, Rhonda's body is seen lying between a dead guy and some decorations, she was burned to death. Triva *Rhonda’s relationship with Cora is never mentioned in the final film and was only a part of the script. However, they are still referred to as "The Wilsons". *Lizzy Watson is a modern incarnation of her *In the original script, Rhonda and Cora were more like Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau, acting more as twins, while the film itself never mentions their relationship, past referring to them as "The Wilsons" and only the credits identify who they are. *Rhonda is based on Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau from the novel. However, she was named after Rhonda Simard, who was a student at Thomas Ewen Consolidated High School and the daughter of Cora Simard. *Neither she or Cora are ever referred to by name in the film, only surname. *In the original script when Miss Collins calls out for Rhonda and Cora, they say **"Here…" **"…Miss Collins" *Despite being sisters, Cora had a slightly larger part than Rhonda. *Even though Cora had a larger part than Rhonda, Rhonda appeared more at the Prom and during the massacre. *In the original script, it is said at the beginning that Cora and Rhonda are sisters but not identical twins, however, the rest of the script refers to them as identical twins, even calling them "The Twins" a few times. *The Twins appear in every film adaptation of Carrie but with different names, Except for the 2002 TV film. **Carrie (1976) - Cora and Rhonda Wilson. **Carrie (2013) - Nicki and Lizzy Watson. *In the original script, Rhonda and Cora wore fake eyelashes to the Prom. *Cindy Daly and Deirdre Berthrong have both appeared in Eight Is Enough. *Rhonda, Alice, Ruth and Mary Lila are the 6th Mortimer Snerds members to be killed by Carrie White. *Rhonda is the second member of the group to check on Tommy Ross. Gallery Rhonda01.PNG|Rhonda in English class Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.19.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.18.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-27 at 4.07.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-06 at 8.14.36 PM.png Rhonda02.PNG|Rhonda bullying Carrie Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.30.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.00.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.00.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.01.00 PM.png 52912052.png 5452200.png RhondaWilson.png 542089.PNG Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.46.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.47.33 pm.png 142023486.png Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 10.45.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-18 at 7.23.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-18 at 7.23.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-19 at 4.27.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.03.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.03.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-12-21 at 5.56.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 3.32.36 PM.png 785243.png Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 8.06.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 8.06.15 pm.png 9757214.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 9.51.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-12 at 7.43.11 PM.png 890521.png|Rhonda laughing at Carrie (Seen in her hallucination) Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 9.51.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-17 at 7.56.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-02-17 at 7.55.51 PM.png|Rhonda running Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.17.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 8.02.09 AM.png 1312571534.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.21.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 5.34.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-15 at 9.35.28 PM.png Prom Destruction .jpg|Unused scene of Rhonda's body 640pxPromPanic1 copy 2.png|Unused Scene #2 of Rhonda's Body Screen Shot 2017-11-11 at 8.00.31 AM.png|Rhonda in Carrie CBS 1978 Screen Shot 2018-09-14 at 11.49.47 PM.png|Rhonda and The Beak Screen Shot 2018-10-04 at 7.52.45 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1976 Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:The Mortimer Snerds Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Brunette characters